In the context of the present description, transportation systems are escalators and moving walks. Transportation system cradles within the meaning of the invention are particularly used in rhythmic manufacturing assembly of series of transportation systems in assembly lines as described in EP Patent Application 05111810.7 of the present applicants. Therein, each transportation system, or each transportation system structure, passes through a plurality of assembly stations. A series of transportation systems can consist of several transportation systems, typically between three and forty transportation systems. The transportation system structures that are simultaneously undergoing manufacturing assembly can be identical or different in their length, height and/or width. During an assembly phase, a specific assembly step, that in itself can consist of sub-steps, is executed at each assembly station. These assembly phases are preferably of at least approximately the same duration in the various assembly stations, for example about three hours. When the assembly steps at all the assembly stations have been completed, a transfer phase follows. During the transfer phase, transportation system structures whose manufacturing assembly is complete are removed, while further transportation system structures are taken to the respective next following assembly station, and “new” transportation system structures are introduced for which manufacturing assembly is beginning.
For rationalized and rhythmic manufacture it is important that the transfer of all transportation systems involved takes place as synchronously as possible and is as short as possible, even if the individual transportation systems differ in their lengths.
Such a short and synchronous transfer phase cannot be realized with conventional means. The only device known, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,057, is a stair that is mounted on a loading ramp of a truck and whose angle of inclination is adjustable; from U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,318 a device is known for moving pre-assembled escalators to their installation site. However, neither device, even with minor design modifications, is suitable for the transfer of transportation systems undergoing manufacturing assembly as described above, since the requirements for stability, rigidity, maneuverability, accuracy, and flexibility in such use are higher than met by the known devices.
The objective of the present invention is to rationalize the manufacturing assembly of transportation system structures and in particular to:                create a transportation system cradle with which a transportation system can be taken to and removed from an assembly station during a transfer phase;        provide an intermediate product that consists of a transportation system structure and a transportation system cradle;        provide an assembly plant, for example an assembly shop, for the rationalized manufacturing assembly of an intermediate product; and        create a method for the manufacturing assembly of a transportation system.        